1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to child resistant packaging. The present invention is, in particular, although not exclusively, directed to packaging for pharmaceutical products.
2. Background Information
The packaging is made of a foldable sheet material, such as cardboard, paperboard, or the like. The present invention seeks to provide an improved child-resistant safety package.
The Applicant has realized that there is a need for improved safety packaging that prevents, or at least makes more difficult, the dispensing of the contents of the packaging by children.